Mon coeur t'appartiens à tout jamais
by Marina Clo
Summary: Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à fêter son cent-onzième anniversaire, Bilbon Baggins ce souvient du récit de ses aventures dans un livre destiné à son neveu Frodon. Alors qu'il écrit il repense a chacun de ses amis et surtout à la seule personne qu'il est aimer. "Mon cœur t'appartient à tout jamais Bilbon." Murmura une voix faible.


Mon cœur t'appartient à tout jamais

Chapitre 1 : Une belle soirée gâchée

Beaucoup de personnes vous diront que la vie dans la Conté est paisible et remplie de bonheur du quotidien. La Conté était une sorte d'oasis de paix dans la Terre du Milieu où vivaient les Hobbits. Je vois déjà l'incompréhension se peindre sur votre visage : Qu'est-ce qu'un Hobbit ? Un Hobbit est l'une des races la plus pacifiques de la Terre du Milieu, pour eux l'extérieur de leur domaine ne les intéresse pas. Et Bilbon Baggins était de cet avis, le Hobbit était un Hobbit comme il faut : il prenait ses cinq repas, il allait au marché et discutait que de chose réelle et qui ne concernait aucune aventure ! Alors pourquoi se maudit magicien avait voulu l'embarquer dans une aventure ? Enfin bref maintenant qu'il était enfin seul il allait pouvoir manger au calme.

BOUM. BOUM. BOUM.

Rectification avec du bruit. Rapidement Bilbon noua sa robe de chambre ample et se dirigea vers la porte où les coups de poing continuer de plus en plus fort.

« Oui c'est pour….. » Bilbon cessa de parler net en voyant son visiteur, un nain d'une demie- tête plus grand que lui, le crâne rasé couvert de tatouage et deux haches de guerre dans son dos.

« Dwalin. Pour vous servir. » Le nain inclina la tête de manière rapide.

« Euh Bilbon Baggins pour...vous servir ? » Le Hobbit était si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Dwalin rentra en réclamant le souper.

OOOOOOO

C'était la pire soirée de la vie de Bilbon Baggins. Après l'arrivée du nain chauve il avait dû recevoir un vieux nain du nom de Balin puis deux jeunes nains : Fili (un vrai lion arrogant qui lui avait balancé ses épées dans les bras) et Kili qui n'avait aucun savoir vivre (essuyer ses bottes sur le coffret de mariage de sa mère non mais ?!) et il allait avoir d'autre personne qui vont arriver ?! Non. Non il avait assez de nain dans sa maison a l'heure actuelle et….

BOUM. BOUM. BOUM.

Et voilà les autres. Bilbon eut juste le temps de s'écarter qu'une montagne de nains s'écrasa devant lui et un magicien.

« Gandalf. » Soupira Bilbo.

OOOOOOO

Le Hobbit commencer a lentement paniquer les nains piller sans remords tout son garde-manger et ils était malpolis au plus haut point de faire des concours de rôt ou bien pire le nain blond qui était arrivé en troisième n'avait pas hésiter a marché sur la table et les autre n'avaient pas hésiter à lui coller la pire frayeur de sa vie. Oser lancer à travers la maison le service de sa mère tout en chantant il allait avoir une crise de nerf. Heureusement que la vaisselle n'avait rien et se tenait prête à être lavées dans la cuisine. Les autres semblés vraiment joyeux de leur farces mais ils perdirent le sourire quand deux coups furent frapper à la porte.

« Nous somme au complet. » Fit gravement Gandalf.

Bilbo et les nains se pressèrent pour entrer dans le hall et voir entré le dernier visiteur.

« Gandalf. » Fit une naine brune, contrairement aux autres elle ne salua pas tout de suite Bilbon qui était sidéré par l'aura de royauté qui sembler émaner de la brune. Sa tenue était beaucoup plus lourde que celles des autres et camoufler une grande partie de son corps. « Vous m'aviez dit que le chemin serais facile à trouver, je me suis perdue. Deux fois. Sans la marque sur la porte jamais je n'aurais pu le trouver. »

« Une marque ? » Bilbon tenta de voir l'extérieur de sa porte mais fut bloquer par Gandalf.

« Ce n'est rien Bilbon. Oh permettez-moi de vous présenter la chef de cette compagnie Thoran Ecu-de-chêne. Thoran voici Bilbo. »

La brune croisa les bras pour observer Bilbon qui fut figé par les pupilles de glace de la naine. Elle ne ressembler en rien des images de naines qu'il avait pu voir : aucune barbe et elle avait l'air peu commode quoi qu'extrêmement séduisante. Thoran, elle, ne put empêcher un rire moqueur mental résonner dans sa tête, si lui était un cambrioleur et bien elle voulait bien devenir un elfe et se marier a Thranduil.

« Alors c'est le Hobbit ? » Sa voix douce et grave à la fois était tout aussi déroutante que ses yeux. « Alors Monsieur Baggins quelle arme à votre préférence ? La hache ? L'épée ? »

« Heu je me débrouille aux fléchettes. » Bredouilla Bilbon en regardant la naine lui tourner autour.

« Mouais. » Thoran se détourna un rien moqueuse. « C'est plus un épicier qu'un cambrioleur. » Ricana Thoran avant de se diriger vers le salon abandonnant derriére elle le Hobbit chambouler par sa première rencontre avec Thoran.

Le groupe entier se tenait à table attendant la fin du repas de la seule femme du groupe.

« Alors on peut compter sur les nains des Monts de fers ? » Demanda Dwalin.

« Il ont refusé. » Fit de façon calme Thoran. « Il pensent que cette quête est une folie.» Elle s'enfonça dans son siège dénigrant sa soupe. « Nous serons seuls. »

Rapidement un énorme brouhaha se fit connaitre dans la pièce, les avis divergé de part en part et tout allez bientôt finir en bagarre.

« TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISEZ VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUS ! » Hurla Thoran en se relevant royale. « Nos trésors sont peut être sans défense en cet instant et certaines personne doivent attendre, observer, calculer les risques avant de se lancer à l'assaut de la montagne. Alors allons-nous les laisser faire ou bien nous allons reprendre enfin Erebor. » La tirade de la femme fut accueillis par des applaudissements de la part des nains.

« Pardonnes moi de te couper Thoran mais la porte principale est scellée. » Fit avec tristesse Balin. « Et puis il y a aussi le dragon. »

Bilbo se figea en entendant le vieux nain parler d'un dragon mais ce n'était pas pire que Thoran qui semblait contenir une rage aussi grande que la Conté elle-même. Le hobbit se demanda ce qui pouvait créer une telle haine et une telle rage.

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? »

Bilbo se reconcentra sur la conversation pour voir Gandalf tendre une clef à Thoran.

« Elle ma était confier par votre père Thrain pour le jour où vous serez prête. Et ce jour vient d'arriver. » La jeune naine serra son poing autour de la clef.

« Ca veut dire qu'il y a une autre entrée. » Fit avec soulagement Kili.

« Oui mais les porte naines sont invisible lorsqu'elles sont clause. » Dit Gandalf. « Et pour entrer il nous faut un cambrioleur. »

« Et un bon. » Fit Bilbon en se relevant avant de voir tous les regards du groupe sur lui. « QUOI moi ?! Mais je…. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie… et je…. »

Thoran poussa un soupir d'exaspération elle venait seulement de rencontrer le hobbit et déjà elle savait que sa simple présence allait lui amener que des problèmes et voilà que ce types n'était même pas un vrai cambrioleur. Qu'avait Gandalf dans la tête pour lui farcir cet… incapable. La jeune naine ordonna tout de même à Balin de lui passer un contrat qu'elle plaqua violemment sur la poitrine du Hobbit sans le regarder.

« Gandalf. » Murmura-t-elle alors que le magicien se pencha vers elle. « Je ne serais pas responsable de son sort. »

« Oui. » Gandalf regarda la naine. « Vous avait vraiment le caractère de votre lignée. »

« La lignée de Durin est… » La naine se coupa en entendant un choc sourd, Bilbon venait de s'évanouir suite à la description de Bofur au sujet du dragon qu'ils devraient affronter. « J'y crois pas…quel faiblard. » Pensa avec mépris la naine.

OoOoOoOoO

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Bilbon de se remettre. Il se tenait dans son fauteuil un verre d'alcool dans sa main écoutant Gandalf lui parler. Un dragon ! UN DRAGON ! Il voulait qu'il aille combattre un dragon. L'Hobbit était complétement abasourdis

« Gandalf ? »

«Hm. »

« Qui est Thrain et Erebor ? » Demanda curieux l'hobbit.

« C'est une longue et tragique histoire et Thoran en est l'actrice principale. » Gandalf observe un instant Bilbon qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. « Il y a maintenant de nombreuse années se dresser une montagne solitaire, cette montagne était le plus grand royaume nain de toute la Terre du milieu, Erebor. Cette citée regorgeait de merveille forger par le peuple nain. Ah Bilbon j'espère que vous pourrez voir ces rivières de pierre précieuse dans les mines les plus profondes de la Terre du milieu.

La montagne était sous la royauté de la lignée de Durin, le Roi sous la montagne était Thror et jamais il ne douta de la longévité de sa lignée qui était représentée par son fils Thrain et par sa descendante Thoran. » Le magicien observa avec un sourire le choc sur le visage de Bilbo.

« Thor…Thoran est une princesse ?! Mais que fait-elle loin de son royaume ? Je veux d… »

« La suite vas vous donnez les réponses que vous attendez Bilbon laissez-moi finir. » Le Hobbit se renfonça dans son fauteuil prouvant qu'il écoutés avec attention. « Bien comme je le disais Thoran était la descendante directe de la lignée de Durin et donc l'héritière du trône d'Erebor, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter cette partie de la vie de Thoran alors je vais passer quelque détail et vous parler directement de ce que vous devez connaitre pour la quête. Le jour venait à peine de commencer quand les premiers signes leur arrivèrent. Le bois des arbres qui craque, un rugissement digne du plus grand orage, tous prévenez de l'arrivée du dragon. Thoran et Balin se trouver sur les remparts quand les premières flammes firent leur apparition brulant, attaquant la ville de Dale, qui se trouvait a seulement deux lieues de la montagne. Cette ville n'avait pas la moindre importance pour le dragon, tous ce qui l'intéresser était les trésors de la montagne. Ce jour-là fut le plus tragique que connut le peuple nain car plus de la moitié de la population d'Erebor mourra sous les crocs et les flammes de Smaug le terrible dragon. »

« Et Thoran ? » Bilbon laissa son regard couler vers le salon où se trouver encore les nains. « Comment a-t-elle survécu ? »

« Elle eut de la chance. Elle put s'enfuir avec sa famille et une partie de la population et s'installa dans les Montagnes bleues. Mais jamais elle ne perdit son désir de reprendre un jour la montagne des griffes du dragon. »

« Gandalf pourquoi avoir besoin de moi ? » Il bredouilla un moment avant de parler de nouveaux. « Enfin il lui suffirait de lever une armée et… »

« Non Bilbon il ne suffit pas à Thoran de lever une armée car pour cela les différent peuple nains doivent la reconnaitre comme leur reine. Et il lui faut l'Arkenstone. » Le magicien ne fut pas surpris du manque compréhension de la part du Hobbit. « L'Arkenstone fut trouver peu de temps avant l'attaque de Smaug le dragon, ils l'ont trouvé au cœur même de la montagne. Thror la fit sculpter et tailler avant de la présenter au monde entier sous le nom de Joyau du roi ou bien la Pierre divine… beaucoup de nom mais seul compter sa signification pure. Pour être reconnu comme Reine sous la montagne et pouvoir réunir les nains contre Smaug, Thoran doit brandir l'Arkenstone et c'est là où vous entrez en jeux Bilbo. N'oubliez pas que seul vous pouvez réussir cette tâche et aider Thoran. En entrant dans la Montagne et en dérobant l'Arkenstone.» Sur ses mots Gandalf s'éloigna dans la maison laissant seul Bilbo.

OoOoOoOoO

« Tu sais que nous n'avons aucune chance Thoran. » Balin se tenait sur un banc observant la jeune naine face à lui.

« Je sais mais nous y arriverons. »

« Thoran…. Nous sommes que treize, nous sommes des forgerons, des fabricants de jouet mais pas une armée. »

« Je n'échangerais pas ces hommes contre une armée des Monts de fer. » Balin voulu la couper. « Non Balin écoutes moi, cette clef ses transmise de mon grand-père a mon père pour venir jusqu'à moi. Et au nom de leur sacrifice je me dois de tenter ma chance. »

« On n'est qualifier tu sais ma ptite. »

« Du courage, de la vaillance et de la loyauté sont tous ce que je demande. » Fit la naine les yeux brillant.

« Alors... » Balin se leva pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Thoran. « Ma lame et mon bras te suivrons et se lèverons en ton nom. Ma reine. »

Thoran fit un léger sourire à cette preuve de loyauté de la part du vieux nain.


End file.
